Prior pacing system analyzers have been developed which were suitable for limited analysis of implantable cardiac pacemakers with only one or two possible pacing modalities. The most common being devices which were suitable only for use with ventricular and atrial demand pacing pacers. With the advance of physiologic pacers, and the growth of a variety of programmable pacing modes it has become very desirable to have a pacing system analyzer which is capable of operating with any of the commonly used pacing modalities. Often, however, when a pacing system analyzer is connected to a cardiac pacer it is not known what pacing mode the pacemaker is operating in. In order to confirm the operating mode of the pacemaker, a pacing system analyzer should be capable of distinguishing all of the common pacing modalities. The pacing system analyzer of the present invention is capable of determining which of the ten common possible pacing modalities an artificial pacemaker is in and at any given time.